The Leek
The Leek are a trio gang who are recurring antagonists (but sometimes an anti-heroes) in FruityTales. Bio The Leek are a bunch of green onions who 1st appeared in "Daniel and the Lions' Den" on "Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?". They're known for the wisemen, milk money bandits, salesmen, and the quartet singers with Philippe Winklestien. Psychical Appearances The tall one has green eyelids and a short nose and used to have blackener on his eyelids and wore a gold crusted belt with a red jewel. The 2nd tall one has lightish blue nose and eyelids and the 3rd one has a big blue nose and purple light eyelids. Voice Actors * Philippe Vischer (Leek #1) * Mark Nawrocki (Leek #2) * Mark Sage (Leek #3; Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear? - The Fruitcake of Christmas) * Ryan K. Roberts (Leek #3; DVD menu of Sherlock Holes and the Golden Ruler onwards) Appearances * Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear? (debut) * Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?! (Leek #1 only) * Are You My Cousin? * The Action Figure That Saved Christmas (Leek #1 only) * Boy-Harry! and the Alien from Another Planet! (background only) * Madame Green Tomato * The End of Seriousness? * Boy-Harry and the Rumor Flower (Leek #3 only) * King Jason and the Pony (Leek #1 only) * Esther... The Gal Who Became Queen (Leek #1 only) * Lyle the Battle Pirates (Leek #1 only) * The Ultimate Serious Song Countdown (Leek #1 only) * The Fruitcake of Christmas (Leek #3 only) * The Ballad of Little Moe * Doc and the Great Pizza War (Leek #1 only) * Minnesota Peel and the Search for Samson's Toothbrush (Leek #1 only) * God of the Tomatoes (Leek #1 only) * Rob's Vacation (Leek #1 only) * Minnesota Peel and the Search for Noah's Raincoat * Elmo- The Little Monster That Wouldn’t * Twas The Midnight Before Easter * Fruities in Space: The Fennel Fruitier (Leek #1 only) Fun Facts * They are the first villains in the FruityTales series. * After the series switched to Maya, Leek One's hair stalks has been slicked back tall, making it more like it's combed. * There is a running gag in the series in which no one knows Leek One's name. * In several commentaries, some of the crew would often get Leek One confused with Archibald. This is mostly due to the fact they eventually had similar voices, and also because some of Leek roles might be similar to Archie (eg. King Jason and Esther. In fact, Archie was going to be in Esther. Also due to the fact that Archibald took Leek One's role in the FruityTales Super Comics adaption of the first Minnesota Peel story). * As the series progressed, Leek Two's voice sounded more like Jean Claude’s minus the French accent. * Out of the three leek, Leek #1 had the most appearances on FruityTales. * In the credits of an international version of King Jason and the Pony that included The Crying Lawman of the East, the closest thing we have been given to official names of the Leek is revealed. (See image) Category:Characters